1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playing method and a gaming machine for a card game in which bets are made by using one set or plural sets of cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are various known card games in which bets are made by using one set or plural sets of cards. For example, in one such example called baccarat game, a participant of a card game makes a bet by guessing which one of a “Banker” and a “Player” will win (or they will tie).
Consequently, there is only one bet that can be made by a participant during one play of the card game, so that a density of a card game that can be enjoyed by a participant has been low despite of a time required for a card game. Such a situation is not limited to the baccarat game and commonly exists for a black jack and other card games as well.
On the other hand, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,801B2, during the baccarat game, while carrying out a first game in which a participant makes a bet on any one of a Banker's win, a Player's win and a tie, a side bet in which a bet is made by guessing how much difference by which a Banker or a Player will win over an opponent is also carried out.
However, in the card game described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,801B2, only one type of game (the baccarat game) is effectively carried out, so that there is no diversity in games.